


RWBY: The Ancient Gods

by BattleWars36



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Volume 1 (RWBY), Volume 2 (RWBY), Volume 3 (RWBY), Volume 4 (RWBY), Volume 5 (RWBY), Volume 6 (RWBY), Volume 7 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleWars36/pseuds/BattleWars36
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Original Male Character(s), Ruby Rose (RWBY) & Original Male Character(s), Weiss Schnee/Original Male Character(s), Yang Xiao Long/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Bio: Sundown Glare

  1. **Name: Sundown Glare [Leader]**



**Nickname: Silver-Eyed God (by Ozpin), Cookie (by Ruby Rose), Lion (by Mom)**

**Race: Human (or maybe)**

**Weapon: Wolf's Flash, a scythe that turns a saw-off shotgun. Created by Ocean's best friend for Sundown on his 13th birthday.**

****

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: December 18th  
**

**Outfit: Orange, Yellow and Blue**

**Accessories: Medaillon, Fingerless Glove**

**Handedness: Right**

**Complexion: Pale White**

**Height: 5'6,9'' (1.70 meters)**

**Hair:** **Medium** **Orange and White**

**Eyes: Silver**

**Aura: Red**

**Semblance:**

  * **Silver-Eyes Instinct (godly semblance): Sundown's hair is slightly wilder and more solid than normal and becomes silver in color, having no loose strands. The eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises, and visible pupils. He also gains a complex silver, purple and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards.  
**



**Affiliation: Ruby's Group**

**Previous Affiliation: Sanctum Academy, Beacon Academy  
**

**Occupation: Huntsmen**

**Previous Occupation: Student (formerly)  
**

**Team: LCTR (Electric Blue)**

  * **Sundown Glare (Leader)**
  * **Azure Fang (Second in Command)**
  * **Midnight Blade (Strategist)**
  * **Breeze Dancer (Doctor)**



**Status: Alive**

**Relatives:**

  * **Maria Calavera (grandmother)**
  * **Ocean Glare-Calavera (mother)**
  * **Silver Glare (father, deceased)**
  * **Summer Rose (descendant [know later in the story]/mother-in-law)**
  * **Ruby Rose (descendant [know later in the story]/girlfriend)**



**Symbol: Skull**


	2. Chapiter 1 S1: Ruby Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Rose and Sundown Glare stop a robbery at a Dust shop and, during a fight with Roman Torchwick, they are saved by Glynda Goodwitch. Goodwitch introduce them to the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin. Impressed, Ozpin allow them to enroll in Beacon Academy despite their ages.

* * *

***Late at night, Vale, Sundown POV***

_After so many years and so many sacrifices, I was finally able to arrive in Vale, the city of my ancestors. I was riding my skateboard down a hill to go buy some Fire Dust until I got a call from my mom._

**Sundown** : Hello mom how are you?

 **Ocean** : It's going pretty well, you know. Except that you left for an academy in Vale leaving me alone at home but it is for your future that you plan to make, my son.

 **Sundown** : I know mother but I promise to call you every now and then.

 **Ocean** : I hope so, but bring me a girlfriend, my Lion.

 **Sundown** : (embarrassed) It's embarrassing but we'll see if you're good, okay.

 **Ocean** : (giggles) Understood. I wish you good day and good luck. Kisses my son I love you (hang up)

 _I sigh at the call I just passed but smile because she's already missing me but I have to think about my future. but at the same time I was remembering the past while watching the shattered moon but I was distracted by footsteps._ _And I saw Roman Torchwick and four of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind Roman, who reignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop From Dust Till Dawn._

 **Sundown** : (growls) He's there too, that pain in the ass!

_I walk towards the store but stop dead in front of it until I see the henchman from earlier and Ruby crash through the window. The other men look outside as Ruby gets up and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Roman scowls, but Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.  
_

**Roman** : Okayyy... (to his remaining henchmen) Get her! (then see me smoking a cigarette) And him too.

 **Sundown** : (chuckles) You want to fight so... we gon' fight (unfolds my scythe, Wolf's Flash)

_I could see Ruby smile at me and nod my head. Suddenly the henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around on top of her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. I see another approaching her so I slide on the floor then time slows down by sweeping his right leg sending to crash in a house with my scythe then I give way to Ruby who gets Crescent Rose out of the ground then stand next to her, with Wolf's Flash, and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of our weapon, sending him flying. We fire again and bring the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with our rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet._

**Roman** : You were worth every cent. Truly, you were. (to Ruby and I, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard) Well, Red and Orange, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around... (raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid) ...I'm afraid this is where we part ways.

 **Sundown** : Damn It!! (start to generate my aura)

_Roman unleashes a red blast at Ruby and I, who fires at the ground and leaps over it while I protect myself with a shield made of my aura. When she lands and deactivate my shield and looks up, Roman isn't there, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building._

**Sundown** : Damn, he's smarter than this bastard looks. Ruby, are you okay?

 **Ruby** : (dusted herself) I'm fine, thanks for asking.

 **Sundown** : (smiles to her) Good then let's go! We must not let him escape!

 **Ruby** : (looks at me) Got it (then to the onlooking shopkeeper) You okay if we go after him?

_The shopkeeper gives a short "Uh huh", and we set off. Roman makes it to the roof, with we high-flying again and landing right behind him._

**Both** : Hey!

 **Roman** : (stopping at the edge) Persistent...

_Ruby readies to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside._

**Roman** : (turning around and holding up a red Dust gem) End of the line, Red and Orange.

_He throws it out at our feet and fires at us, resulting in a large explosion._

**Roman** : Whoa-ho-ho-ho! (stops laughing when he sees something on the roof) Huh?

_A woman in a purple cape is now in front of both of us, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Ruby looks on and I smile, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls._

**Roman** : We got a Huntress!

_The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls. Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet._

**Roman** : The hell...?

_With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head._

_The woman reaches the back, then sees me and smirks, and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at me. But the Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips and I way past out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. I succeed to get up thanks to Ruby. But I see that the wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards._

**Sundown** : I think we should help her... don't you think so?

 **Ruby** : I think so too.

_I and Ruby, finally acting, revert our scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around us. Glynda is talking to me telepathically and I pushes myself with Ruby and rolls ourself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away._

**Ruby** : (looking at Glynda) You're a Huntress! (putting on a pleading, awe-stricken face) Can I?

 **Sundown** : (deadpanned) Ruby... I don't think this is the time for that! (sigh) What the fuck did I get myself into again this time?

***Timeskip, Vale Police Department***

_I was in a room, sleeping as Glynda, with a tablet computer, paces around the table Ruby is seated at, right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room._

**Glynda** : I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger.

 **Ruby** : They started it!

 **Glynda** : If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back... (she notices Ruby's smile) ...And a slap on the wrist." (she notices me sleeping and demonstrates with her riding crop, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek! and waking me up)

 **Sundown** : (half-awake startle) What the fuck? Mom, I didn't break your vase! (notices Glynda with an angry face) O-okay!

 **Glynda** : (sigh) But... there is someone here who would like to meet both of you.

_We both look at each other wondering who wanna see us and she moves out of the way so we were surprised we can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies._

**Ozpin** : Ruby Rose... Sundown Glare... (leans in to look at our face) You both... have silver eyes.

 **Ruby** : Uh, um...

 **Sundown** : I know I have my silver eyes are beautiful but I don't know where you're going with this. (Ruby chuckles)

 **Ozpin** : So! Where did you both learn to do this? (gesturing with his head at the tablet showing Ruby and Sundown's fighting)

 **Ruby** : S-Signal Academy.

 **Sundown** : I was trained by two professional hunters, the first is my grandmother while the second... I don't want to talk about it.

_Ruby doesn't know who I'm talking about because she was too young at the time it happened._

**Ozpin** : I understand.. but they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?

 **Ruby** : Well, one teacher in particular for me. For Sundown, I don't know...

 **Sundown** : It's my grandmother that learned me to use my scythe.

 **Ozpin** : I see...

_He puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, I instinctively take three or four before she shovels the rest into her mouth._

**Sundown** : (giggles) Calm down, Cookie Monster, they are not disappear like that! (Ruby blushes)

 **Ozpin** : It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow...

 **Ruby** : (mumbles through her full mouth) Oh! That's my uncle!

 **Sundown** : Ruby we don't talk with our mouths full.

 **Ruby** : (she then swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed) Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa! (proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises)

_I giggles what she's just doing._

**Ozpin** : So I've noticed. (placing his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby) And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?

 **Ruby** : Well... I want to be a Huntress.

 **Ozpin** : You want to slay monsters?

 **Ruby** : Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! (talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing) You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! (giggles) I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know! (flips out at the last part, staring at the two with a wide, crazy smile)

 **Ozpin** : And you, Mr. Glare?

 **Sundown** : To answer your question, Professor. My reasons are the same as Ruby's but what I want most of all, I want to honor my dad by going to Vale to learn.

_Glynda and Ozpin study us._

**Ozpin** : Do you know who I am?

 **Ruby** : You're Professor Ozpin.

 **Sundown** : You're the headmaster at Beacon.

 **Ozpin** : ( _smiling_ ) Hello.

 **Both** : Nice to meet you.

 **Ozpin** : You want to come to my school?

 **Ruby** : More than anything.

 **Sundown** : Same, I'll be more than happy to join your school, Professor.

 **Ozpin** : ( _exchanging glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turns back to both of us_ ) Well, okay.

_Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, then jumps on me dropping me while continuing to cuddle me but stops realizing what she was doing._

**Ruby** : (blush and gets up) Sorry, I got a little too carried away by emotions. (hold out her hand)

 **Sundown** : (takes her hand then picks me up) It's okay. Let's forget about it, will you?

 **Ruby** : Alright (check the time) I think I'll go home! See you tomorrow Sundown at Beacon.

 **Sundown** : Okay Rosie. See you tomorrow. (she blushes and wave my hand)

 **Ozpin** : See you tomorrow Miss Rose. (she closes the door) Mr. Glare, can you stay a little longer I have something to ask of you.

 **Sundown** : Of course, Professor.

 **Glynda** : May I know what you're doing in Vale, young man?

 **Sundown** : (sighs) Miss Goodwitch, my bullhead had just arrived and ran out of dust so I wanted to drive around town to buy some and you know the rest, am I wrong?! (she nods then I get up and turn around with my arms crossed) And most of all, I'm here to learn about the origins of my ancestors who once lived in this part of Remnant. Ever since I left Atlas thinking back to my late father's words: "We stand united and we shall be victorious, and we take back what is ours until eternity"

 **Ozpin** : I see and had a question for you (look him in the eye) Do you know the legends of the primordial gods of Remnant? (I nod)

 **Sundown** : I've already heard about this legend before! You mean the Silver Eyed-God, the God of Faunus or the God of Time or the God of Space. Why are you asking me this, Professor? (he nods)

 **Ozpin** : (smiles while sipping his coffee) Because I think we found one of them!

 **Sundown** : (intrigued) Where are them?

 **Glynda** : (bends down and whispers in Ozpin's ear) You think he's the son of the Silver Eyed-God.

 **Ozpin** : (whispers to her) I'm sure of it because Silver possessed silver eyes and great power but also Remnant's first Semblance ever recorded: The Silver Eyes Instinct. (turns to me) We just found this person but we don't know if he's still in the same place.

 **Sundown** : (confused) Okay... I see (looks at his watch) Okay, I'm going to go and I wish good night Professor.

_After saying goodbyes to Professor Ozpin and Glynda, I rented a room in a hotel and stayed there until the next day._

* * *

***The next day, Bullhead, Sundown POV***

_I was seated, listening to my music on my scroll, where I saw a youngster with spiky hair with a purple headband on his forehead and a purplish-black jacket approaching me_ _and gently shake me by the shoulder then take off my headphones listening to "Diamond in the Rough"._

 **Sundown** : Hmm... what can I do for you?

 **???** : I wanted to know if I could sit next to you for the moment, please?

 **Sundown** : (pats the seat next to me) Of course you can!

 **???** : Thank you (the mysterious person sits down then turns to me) Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself but my name is Midnight Blade.

 **Sundown** : Mine is Sundown Glare, it's a pleasure to meet you.

 **Midnight** : Likewise! May I know where you come from?

 **Sundown** : I'm from Atlas. I live with my mother and my grandmother but I left my house to revive the traditions that my ancestors lived and you?

 **Midnight** : I was living with my mother and my sister in Mistral just before I left Haven Académy to come to study at Beacon Académy, I bet you are going there too?!

 **Sundown** : Yep (sees Ruby and another girl staring at us) I'm not the only guy the girls care about. (look where I'm showing him) Should you have seen them?

 **Midnight** : (shrugged shoulders) Why not?


End file.
